1. Field
This invention relates generally to spills of dangerous materials, and more specifically to a compact but expandable collector for spills of dangerous liquids.
2. Related Art
In the transportation field, for example, accidents often cause the release of dangerous materials into the environment. At a truck crash site, often the truck's diesel fuel and engine lubricating oil are spilled on or next to the highway, creating a hazard and environmental problem even when the truck's load is not dangerous or spilled. When a truck's dangerous load is spilled, or when a train with tank cars carrying dangerous materials is wrecked, these hazards and environmental problems are often compounded.
Presently, it is the practice to pick up spilled materials at a truck or train crash site with a solid absorbent spread on the ground, or to squee-gee the spilled materials to the side of the road or right-of-way where they are absorbed by the ground. This practice is inefficient in that the solid absorbent or the ground, filled with the spill material, must itself then often be handled and disposed of as a toxic waste, which is expensive. Also, this practice is dangerous in that personnel involved in the clean-up are potentially exposed to large quantities of the spill material spread over a large area.
What is needed then, is a quick, safe and inexpensive way to minimize the amount of dangerous spill material allowed to be released at the vehicle crash site. Also, what is needed is a safe way to clean up the spilled dangerous material, and minimize contact between it and the environment or personnel. The present invention addresses this need.